


New dawn, new day, new life

by Kaellig



Series: What do you want from me? [2]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanon, Post-Season 2, WTF Kombat 2016, partners in crime
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы начать новую жизнь, необходимо оборвать все связи с прошлым. Ну или не совсем все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New dawn, new day, new life

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-16
> 
> упоминание наркотиков; спойлеры к финалу 2 сезона  
> в названии использована цитата из песни Нины Симоне “Feeling Good”

Когда огонь охватывает «Диоген», Майкрофту приходит в голову, что, возможно, ему стоило бы действительно быть там, внутри. Его жизнь в любом случае окончена: он потерял имя, брата, любимую женщину и любимое дело, последние годы бывшее тем единственным, что делало для него службу в МИ-6 чуть более терпимой.  
Есть ли ему вообще смысл инсценировать свою смерть? Что изменилось бы, если бы он погиб по-настоящему, не только оградив этим Шерлока и Джоан от Лё Мильё, но и избавив самого себя от будущих страданий?  
Будь Майкрофт чуть смелее, он предложил бы Джоан сбежать вместе с ним. Разумеется, им пришлось бы выждать, полгода или даже больше, чтобы все привыкли к факту его смерти и, когда она исчезнет, ни у кого не возникло подозрений в его причастности. Но Шерлок прав, ему никогда не хватало смелости, и боится он даже не того, что она откажется, а того, что, согласившись, она позже осознает ошибочность этого решения.  
Отец считает его слабаком, Шерлок — трусом и нытиком, правда же заключается в том, что аналитические способности, привлёкшие к нему когда-то внимание разведки, служат ему дурную службу: в каждой ситуации он видит все варианты дальнейшего развития событий, и почти всегда негативных вероятностей оказывается больше. А значит, возможность их наступления статистически выше.

*

Вместо того, чтобы сбежать на другой край земли и забиться в самую глубокую нору, которую удалось бы отыскать, он нанимает одного из наиболее опасных людей по обе стороны Атлантического океана, летит в Англию и лично прослеживает за тем, чтобы каждый, кто был замешан в дела Шеррингтона, заплатил за своё предательство жизнью. Он делает это не из преданности МИ-6, патриотизма или чувства долга, вовсе нет; что-то должно оправдывать его малодушный выбор остаться в живых, и он решает, что это не худший вариант. Вернувшись обратно в Нью-Йорк, он завершает своё последнее задание — расправляется с Лё Мильё, окончательно и бесповоротно, не давая шанса ускользнуть ни единой крысе.  
Ничего из этого не было бы возможно без Мориарти, и Майкрофт горько усмехается от иронии ситуации. Он попросил о помощи женщину, которая сломала и практически свела с ума его брата, — и ему кажется, что и сам он постепенно сходит с ума, с каждой новой встречей (а затем — с каждой проведённой с ней ночью) яд её искрящегося безумия входит в его тело всё глубже, отравляет сознание, подобно тому, как героин отравил разум Шерлока.

*

Мориарти ничуть не похожа на Джоан. В ней нет той постоянной готовности к сопереживанию и оказанию помощи, которая поражала Майкрофта в Джоан, самоценность человеческой жизни для неё — пустой звук, а привязанности она считает слабостью. И тем не менее Майкрофт с удивлением понимает в какой-то момент, что восхищается ею. Понять её оказывается куда проще, чем Джоан или Шерлока, с ней в принципе оказывается куда проще. Пусть он не всегда может предугадать её действия, любое из них всё равно вписывается в его систему координат и легко объясняется привычной ему логикой принятия решений. У них во многом совпадают взгляды, у них одинаковое понимание целей (но не всегда — методов), они оба живут чужими секретами и мастерски умеют притворяться другими людьми. Единственное, по сути, различие между ними в том, что у Майкрофта ещё остались принципы, через которые он не способен перешагнуть.  
Это различие нисколько не мешает им спать друг с другом.

*

Когда всё заканчивается, он делает то, на что не смог решиться год назад: предлагает Джейми уехать с ним.  
Он не знает, зачем. Это чистой воды безумие. Он не любит её, по крайней мере, совсем не так, как любил (любил? или всё ещё любит?) Джоан, она не нужна ему, он просто опять боится — боится неизвестности, боится одиночества, боится стать никем в чужой стране, окружённый сплошь незнакомыми лицами.  
Несколько долгих мгновений она молчит, в телефонной трубке слышно лишь её дыхание и отдалённый шум улицы за окном её дома, затем она тихо смеётся.  
— Каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что я изучила тебя полностью, ты вновь находишь способ меня удивить, — усмехается Джейми, и Майкрофт поражается мягким мурлыкающим интонациям в её голосе. — Знаешь, а это могло бы быть интересно. Но я не могу.  
— Это было глупо. У тебя бизнес...  
Джейми пренебрежительно фыркает:  
— Не сомневаюсь, что смогла бы развернуть его в любой точке мира. Меня не смущают государственные границы, Майкрофт. Но ты забываешь о том, что я всё ещё под домашним арестом. Я не собираюсь провести остаток жизни в бегах, скрываясь от американских властей, — подобные вещи как раз не способствуют ни крепкому здоровью, ни успешному бизнесу. Если ты готов подождать год...  
— То что?  
— То я подумаю над твоим предложением.  
Они оба знают, что он ничего не может ей предложить, но Майкрофт почему-то верит её словам.

*

Глядя на исчезающий внизу, за стеклом иллюминатора, Нью-Йорк, Майкрофт с удивлением понимает, что всё только начинается. Он больше не связан никакими обязательствами, ему больше не нужно оглядываться на отца и постоянно сравнивать себя с братом, даже чувства к Джоан — он наконец готов это признать — утратили свою остроту.  
Единственное, что всё ещё связывает его с прежней, _прошлой_ жизнью, — это номер телефона Джейми Мориарти. Впрочем, кто знает — быть может, это вовсе не связь с прошлым, а ключ от будущего?


End file.
